The Twinkle in Her Eyes
by CherryBlossomRin
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Rin behind in the village with Kaede while he goes to settle a battle between two lands. Rin is devistated and loses much of her happiness and excitment while he's not with her. After he returns, she sees him in a different light. Might be rated M later. (First fic)
1. Sesshomaru Leaves

So this is my first fanfic and I love this pairing so why not. Rin starts out at about 11 years old. When she's feeling heartbroken right now it's not in a sense of love as a relationship, just in a friendship/caretaker type love. It will get to the other one by chapter 2 when Rin is 21.

"Rin," Sesshomaru kept walking ahead but he knew Rin would pay attention, as always.

"Yes, milord," she replied as she ran up with her usual smile. As usual, Sesshomaru kept his eyed towards the direction in which they were headed. They were walking in the woods and he replied, "Rin, do you know where we are heading?" He turned to her for a second. She replied, No, milord, may I ask where?" He didn't stop walking forward until she finished. He turned to her with cloudy eyes. Rin couldn't quite pin point what the emotion actually was and it confused her very much.

"Rin, you are to stay in the village with Kagome and the others, you must stay with Kaede and she will take you in for the time being." Rin couldn't believe what her lord was saying to her. She didn't understand why he would leave her in the hands of someone he didn't even know.

"B-but milord, why would-" "Rin, do not question this. We are almost there." Sesshomaru knew why he must leave, but he could not let her know. He was to go to battle for many years until there was peace within the Eastern and Western lands. He did not know how long it would take, but he knew he could not take Rin with him. Rin had not spoken after he had mentioned that they were getting closer to the village. She wanted to cry and fall to her knees, but she knew her lord would not accept that "nonsense" as he called it.

After a few hours (which to both of them, unknowingly to one another, felt like ages) they had arrived. Rin's heart stopped when she saw Sesshomaru pick up the pace and head to InuYasha and Kagome's home. InuYasha had stepped out and partially unsheathed his sword but put it away when he saw Rin.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru," InuYasha inquired half angrily.

"Do not anger me you insolent-" "InuYasha?" Sesshomaru was cut off the the sound of Kagome's voice coming towards them. "InuYasha? Who's at the- oh hello Sesshomaru, oh its nice to see you too Rin," Kagome looked to Rin and saw the sadness in her eyes, she quickly looked up to Sesshomaru and noticed he meant business. She realized it was best if she stayed quiet.

"If you don't mind, I have business to attend to for a while and I need Rin to stay here in the care of Kaede," Sesshomaru didn't look at them, just at Rin who was staring at the ground, fiddling with her fingers. Kagome and InuYasha exchanged a look. Kagome nodded and led them to Kaede's village home. She opened her door reluctantly and saw the two standing there. "Kaede, you have dealt with InuYasha and it would only be best if you cared for Rin while I am gone for a while."

Rin didn't say anything while the two conversed. She was feeling a mixture of many emotions. But sadness was the biggest one that Sesshomaru could not stop thinking about. It had become nighttime and Sesshomaru had to leave. Rin would not be able to stomach her lord walking out on her. He was her everything and she could not imagine growing up without being next to him. He was the closest person she had. She stopped in her thoughts when she noticed he was walking towards the door. 'No,' she thought. She shot up and looked at him with anger and sadness in her eyes. How could he leave her alone? After saving her life twice he could just leave? Did he dislike having her with him all these years? He sensed all these questions flooding her mind but knew he could not answer them now. He knelt down and Rin ran to him and hugged him with tears streaming down her face. She knew he disliked tears and she had never done anything like this before. But she just couldn't bear to see her lord walking out on her. He put his arm around her but didn't bring her closer.

"Rin," he looked down at her. Through tears she answered,"yes, milord?" "I do not know when, but I'll be back." She nodded and took a few steps back. Without a second look, Sesshomaru walked out of Kaede's home and disappeared into the forest.

Rin's heart broke. She knew it would be a long time before she'd ever see her lord again. Kaede took her and led her to an extra futon she had on the floor. She lied down onto the mattress and cried herself to sleep.

Morning had come and Rin felt emotionally exhusted. She didn't remember how the night had played out until she looked around and took in her surroundings once again. She heard the shuffle of the door and say Kaede walking inside.

"Oh you've woken up. Come eat breakfast, child. I must go over how our days shall work now that you are here," said Kaede as she set up the table for her and Rin. Rin wasn't feeling very well but knew she must respect her elder, now, caretaker. On the table were fish and berries she knew this was something she'd down in no time but she could not eat feeling as though Sesshomaru had abandoned her. Kaede sensed her sadness radiating off of her and knew she must talk to her about this. "Rin, dear. I know I'm on the verge of death but I'm still alive and wise enough to tell you could not be any more uncomfortable in the position that you are in right now." Rin looked up wide-eyed and suprised. "Now tell me, child, why are you so upset that he left, eh? If I'm not mistaken, he grew up stating he disliked humans, its amazes me that he traveled so long with-" she was cut off by Rin's outburst. "Sesshomaru does not dislike Rin!" Rin stood up from her chair as she saw a hint of amusement from Kaede. "He cares about me, he saved my life twice, he did not reject my presence when I followed him after he revived me the first time. He lets me do as I please so long as I don't find myself in trouble and even when I do he does not become angry with Rin," Rin breathed heavily after she finished and sat back down and sank into her chair slowly. She held her head in her hands as she realized he left her. She let the tears fall down her face, not caring that she had just been rude to her elder. Kaede knew it was a sensitive subject for her and no longer asked her about it as the years passed.

5 years later, Rin was 16 years of age. It was the time when suitors began to arrive and win over the hearts of young women. Rin had become a lovely, young lady and caught the eyes of many willing men. She had gained a modest hourglass shape. She looked very, very delicate and carried herself well as she grew older. She lost most of the twinkle in her eye as the years progressed while not having her lord Sesshomaru. She declined every suitor, even those who seemed worthy of her love. She couldn't bring herself to say yes to any man without having the approval of her lord. Kaede knew this, yet did not speak it to Rin. She simply opened the door and told the young men that Rin was not ready to be married and taken just yet so she asked them to wait. But in her heart, Kaede knew Rin's heart (whether she knew it yet or not) only belonged to a handsome yokai by the name of Sesshomaru.

So this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and any reviews are welcome 3


	2. He Returns

Okay so lets fast forward to about 5 years later where Rin is 21.

"Riiiin!" Rin quickly look up as she heard her name being called. She was currently working on wiping down Kaede's shawl that had been covered in dirt after it had slipped off her shoulders. As if on cue, Kagome's son had just come running around from his mother and fathers hut. (a/n. Is it a hut? I don't think its a house is it?)

"Rin," the 6 year old boy was huffing an puffing, his mini dog ears twitching after every intake. "My mommy wants to talk to you, she wants to talk you about grownup stuff I think." Rin thought about what he had said but quickly realized she was overdoing it with the wiping down of the shawl. She didn't want it getting worn out already! "Oh well of course, hun. I'll get there before the sun hides behind the trees," Rin answered happily as the boy ran away to his mother. She smiled, she loved seeing Kagome and InuYasha happy together. Rin longed for a true love and wished she could have a family of her own. She could just not imagine seeing herself picking a man out randomly without Sesshomaru being there to help her.

Rin began on her way after the shawl had dried, and brought it inside. Kaede was inside practicing a few things. Rin didn't want to interrupt so she put the shawl down and walked towards Kagome's home. She gently knocked on the door. Kagome quickly slid the door open.

"Hello, Rin. I'm so glad you could make it," Kagome said as she gestures for Rin to sit down. It seemed all too quiet, Rin was suspicious. She knew Kagome ways had something up her sleeve.

"So, Kagome. Where is InuYasha and the little one. Seems awfully quiet, hm?" Rin was being a bit sarcastic but she did want to know why there weren't here.

"Oh well, I just though you and I could get some girl time, you know. Unwind and talk a bit." Kagome smiled and got up to serve their plates. She set the plates down in front of them and things started getting a bit awkward. Rin noticed that Kagome would occasionally shuffle in her seat and trued to find the correct words to say.

"You know Kagome, if there's anything you need to tell me you can," Rin looked up and noticed her friend go stiff.

"Well, I mean... Rin? Aren't you 21? Don't you think its about that time to, well, you know. Find someone and start a family?" She shuffled and squirmed a bit more as Rin looked to her left and sighed.

"Kagome, I know you probably think I'm waiting for Sesshomaru because I want him to be with me. But you didn't grown up with him. He wasn't there for you. If you and InuYasha had not ended up together, wouldn't you have wanted him to at least have a say in who he thinks is right for you?" Her friend looked down, understanding where her friend was going, but also wanting to say why she felt the way she did.

"Well, Rin. To everyone in the village, it seems, they believe you are waiting for him, to come mate you. And -" "And they say, 'why would a demon ever love a human' is what they say? I'm just guessing?" Rin cut off Kagome. "Well I wasn't going to say that, but it's been said." Thats when she could feel the sadness radiating off of Rin's body. Rin loved the man, yet she could not admit to herself that she wanted to be with him. Rin longed for a love, she did not want to just marry a suitor or some willing man that had just come up to her doorstep, asking for her hand in marriage. She didnt want that, she wanted someone who would care for her and protect her. Not just make her their source of children. And the only other man out there was Sesshomaru. Kagome knew. She knew Rin loved him and didn't even need to ask at this point.

"Kagome if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to Kaede's home." Rin had spoken in a melancholy tone and made her way to the door without an answer from Kagome.

"Oh Rin, thank you very much for cleaning my shawl. Oh and someone's here to see you," Kaede happily told Rin as she walked in.

"I'm sorry Kaede I told you I wouldn't accept any-"

"Rin." Everything going on in Rin's mind just stopped. She had heard him, the voice she had longed so long to hear for ten years. Rin straightened up and slowly turned around to see Sesshomaru sitting across from Kaede at the table.

"S-s-Sesshomaru?" Rin could've cried right there.

"You've grown up, Rin." Those four little words, although not much, meant everything in the world to hear. She would give anything to listen to him speak again. Over and over.

"Rin, we should go to bed now, I'll place an extra futon on the floor next to you for Sesshomaru."

Kaede had her own separate room with a curtain door. She pulled out a futon for her guest and bade them a goodnight before walking into her room.

Rin was beyond speechless, she could not believe her love was next to her at this moment.

"Rin," Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Yes, milord?"

The fact that she had still called him that amazed him. More so the fact that she remembered.

"May I ask how you have been while I was away?" Rin's heart stopped. Was he really asking her this? After he abandoned her and left her like a hot potato on the ground? She's been awful!

"I've been fine, mi lord," Rin replied with a forced smile. The usual twinkle in her eye was not there and it made Sesshomaru realize just how much of a toll his leave had taken on Rin.

"Rin, you must go to bed now," Sesshomaru turned over and shut his eyes. Rin lied there looking up at the ceiling. She soon shut her eyes and drifted off without another word to her lord.

The sun had just risen and Kaede had left to go find more herbs. She knew Rin wanted to catch up with Sesshomaru so she left her inside.

Rin was still sleeping by the time Sesshomaru woke up. Instead of stepping out and getting fresh air, he couldn't seem to look away from Rin, so he decided to stay inside. He couldn't believe how much she had grown since he had left. Her face and body became more poise and her raven hair hung down low to her waist. She looked quite beautiful for a human, he thought. He began to think back on the day before he left to return for Rin.

"Why are you going back for her? She's just a lowly human girl." Sesshomaru blinked at his mother's question. She wouldn't understand.

"Im going because I made a promise that I would," he knew that wasn't the main reason, but he couldn't tell his mother he missed having the sweet child by him.

"Hmm are you sure about that Sesshomaru?" His mother was not stupid, she could sense that he, after all these years, had longed to see the girl. "Go ahead on your way," she said. I expect you might bring her back, so I'll be prepared for that. With that, she walked away into the large castle. (A/n: is it a castle or is it called something else?)

Rin started to wake up a few moments later. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru leaning against the wall, looking at her.

"Oh! Good morning, milord," Rin got up and dusted off the kimono she had on. She was still a little angry that he left her, so she didn't say anything. She walked towards her close-to-empty wardrobe and pulled out a green kimono with a blue strap. She turned around to find Sesshomaru behind her with a new, silk kimono. It was a dark pink with a midnight blue sash. It was beautiful.

"Milord-" she was cut off by him. "It is a gift, Rin." She slowly took it from his hands. "Should I wear it now, milord?" She asked, shocked that he had given her such a gift.

"Whenever you want," was all his response but she knew that meant her wanted to see her wear it. She quickly grabbed her bathing necessities, and smiled at her lord before stepping out the door. She noticed her friend, Ayumi walking with her bathing things also. She hastily ran up and stood by her.

"Hi, Rin!" Her friend cried as put a friendly arm around her.

"Hello , Ayumi, I guess we just decided to come at the same time." The young women have been friends since they were twelve. Since then, they've been inseparable. Ayumi also knew how Rin felt about Sesshomaru and knew just what to do.

"So, Rin. How is life now that Sesshomaru's back?" They had both undressed and stepped into the hot spring. Rin look suprised.

"How did you-"

"We all know, Rin. It's been around the whole village."

"Well, uh... What did you hear?"

Ayumi almost didn't want to answer he question. But she knew what to do if she was taken aback.

"Well,uh, I've just heard people questioning why you care so much for him because of your differences-"

"Because I'm a human?" Rin finished off her sentence. Ayumi just nodded slowly.

"Well, I understand that but he doesn't hate me. I don't expect him to love me or mate me.

"But you'd want that?" Rin didn't know how to respond.

Sesshomaru was just getting some fresh air when heard two female voices speaking. "Because I'm a human?"

Rin.

"Well, I understand that but he doesn't hate me. I don't expect him to love me or mate me."

"But you'd want that?"

Sesshomaru was surprised. Did Rin find him the one she wanted? He had never thought about her in that light. He knew she was in the springs, he was far enough that she couldn't see him. He peeked behind a few trees.

There she was with a friend. They were holding a conversation but he didn't pay attention to it as his eyes wandered. He quickly turned away. Rin really had grown. A lot. He went back to Kaede's place and waited for Rin to return.

The two finished bathing and Ayumi dropped a question.

"So, Rin. I do think I know someone who could make you a demon."

Rins eyes popped wide open. Could this be her chance at getting Sesshomaru to be her mate?

"Well I'm assuming you want to?" Ayumi asked. Rin thought for a second and nodded.

"Well, theres this lady, she doesn't live too far, but she can make you into someone immortal. You just need the hair of someone who is already a demon. In your case, Sesshomaru would be perfect."

Rin thought about this, would she really do this to become worthy of marrying her lord? Rin looked up to see Ayumi's smile. She smiled back and nodded. The two began walking back to the village after they had gotten dressed.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning with a hair of Sesshomaru's. This shouldn't take too long," Ayumi smiled and left with a wave.

Rin began walking back to Kaede's home. She found Sesshomaru sitting the the floor against the wall. He noticed she had on the kimono he gave her. She looked very nice in it.

"Hello, milord." Rin put her things away and straightened up her futon. They while time, she felt a pair of demon eyes watching her.

'Rin did look beautiful' thought Sesshomaru as he remembered what he had heard the villagers say. She looked like a porcelain doll.

Rin couldn't keep her mind off the fact that in a matter of hours, she'd become a demon.

Rin went on with her daily things. Sesshomaru slowly realized how dedicated Rin was. She definitely had the qualities of a wife. Any man would be lucky to have her. At the end of the day, just a few minutes before Kaede was to return, he started seeing Rin as more than just her past companion.

"Rin?"

"Yes, milord?"

"Why is it," he paused for a second as she turned around from her dusting, then continued, "that I find you here now, but with no husband nor children?" Rin blinked, very surprised that Sesshomaru would ask this of all things.

"I... I wanted to wait," she gulped, "to have your approval." Sesshomaru blinked at this and barley cocked his head to the side.

"Should you need my approval now that I am here, Rin?" Rin had not a single idea how to respond. Thankfully, Kaede walked in with many things in her hands that she needed to have Rin help her with.

That night, Rin turned over and say Sesshomaru asleep, or so she thought. She quickly looked around and saw a hair on the floor next to her. It was pure white, she put it under her pillow for the later use. She drifted back to sleep with thoughts of how much lovelier she'd look to Sesshomaru as a demon woman.

Just before the sun rose, Rin got up, unknowing that Sesshomaru was watching, and scurried our the door. Sesshomaru, obviously wondering where she was going, followed her, leaving a large amount of space between them.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :3


End file.
